Out of My Dreams
by Dana1
Summary: Chapters 35 are up AU fic: Someone's past comes back to haunt him and the others.
1. Nightmare

Title: Out of My Dreams

Author: Dana

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Violence

Summary: Someone's past comes back to haunt him and the others.

Author's note: This is a completely AU version of ROTS. I keep a lot of things the same but I give it a twist.

_He was sitting on the floor hoping he wasn't seen. He heard someone entering the Jedi Temple and looked up to see Anakin Skywalker walking in. He watched as Argeni ran up to him and said, "Master Skywalker, there's too many of them, what should we do?" _

_He had to hold back a gasp as Master Skywalker pulled out his lightsaber and started to kill the others. He couldn't believe it! Master Skywalker was all the kids' favorite Jedi. Many of them, him included, had dreamed of being just like him. Now he had betrayed them? He closed his eyes unable to watch it happen. He knew he couldn't help them. He was still training. _

_It seemed like hours before someone leaned in and said: "Master Kenobi there's one here that's alive!" _

_He got out of the hiding place and said. "Master Kenobi, Master Yoda I'm so glad you are all right."_

Han sat straight up in bed gasping for air. He noticed Leia was still sleeping so he got out of bed. He walked out of the little house they were staying in on Endor. Dawn was just starting to break so he stood there looking at the sky. What kind of nightmare was that? He had been a child in that nightmare. It was weird.

"Han what are you doing up?" He turned around to see Luke standing there.

"Nothing just thinking." He didn't want to share it with him. He wasn't into sharing. He was never that way. Not even as a kid...


	2. Memories

"Han?" Han turned around to see Leia standing behind him. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard her come up behind him. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. I said your name three times." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Leia I promise it's nothing. I was just thinking."

"If we are going to get married you have to tell me what's going on." She said not moving her hand.

Han sighed. "What's your earliest memory? I mean how old were you?"

"I guess I was four watching my adopted mother brushing her hair wishing I could be as beautiful as her. Why?"

"My earliest memory was when I was seven running around with Chewie on Kashyyyk. I don't remember anything before that. I don't even remember my parents. I should remember something." He wasn't going to mention the nightmare. He didn't want anyone to think it had scared him. "All I remember is growing up on Kashyyyk. I was the only human on the planet." He turned to look at Leia and saw that she was looking at him in concern. "I used to ask where my parents were but no one would answer me. I want answers."

"I'll help." Leia said. "Maybe Chewie could tell you..."

"I don't need your help Leia. I want to do this by myself."

"Why won't you let me help you? What aren't you telling me?"

Han sighed. "Nothing. I just think it's something I need to find out by myself." He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and walked away to find Chewie.

Leia watched him leave. What was wrong with him? She wondered.


	3. Chapters 3 to 5

's are Chewie's responses.

Han walked around Endor wondering where Chewie was. He had looked in the Wookie's hut and didn't find him. He had known Chewbacca almost all of his life so he knew if anyone could answer his questions it would be him. He had to know something about Han's past.

He finally found Chewie standing there eyeing the Ewoks with interest. "Chewie I need to talk to you." Han said coming up to him.

They walked away from the Ewoks until they were in a quiet part. "Chewie how did I get to Kashyyyk?"

"I don't know Han. They found you wandering around."

"No one dropped me off? Maybe my parents?"

"I didn't hear that. Come on Han you already know this." He stopped and looked at him closer. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just all this talk about Luke and Leia's parents got me thinking." He lied. "I don't even remember my parents. I don't even remember anything before the age of seven. I should remember something!"

"You know your memory's always been bad. Remember the card game when you forgot the place?"

Han chuckled. "That's different. Are you sure you don't know anything?" Chewie shook his head. Han sighed. "I feel like there's something I should know." 

"I told you what I know Han." Chewie continued. "That's how I heard it. You are as reckless now as you were then."

Han chuckled. He wondered if he had been that way as a Padawan. Stop that! He mentally chastised himself. You don't know if that was just a nightmare or not. He felt like it wasn't like it was a flashback but why did he have one now? That was almost thirty years ago. He remembered hearing stories about the purge but he had never actually been there.

Had he?

_"Tag you're it!" Han yelled tagging Argeni's lightsaber. They always knew they'd get in trouble if they were caught using the lightsaber this way but they loved playing tag with the lightsabers. None of them had ever go injured._

"I'm going to get you Han!" Argeni said running towards him. He hit his lightsaber. "You're it!"

"No way!" They soon got into a battle with the lightsabers.

"Ahem." They both looked up and then quickly looked down.

"Master Skywalker." Argeni said nervously. "We were just practicing." He looked down at his feet.

"Looks like you were playing tag." He said looking stern. Both boys looked down. "Who's it?" 

"I am sir." Han said quietly.

"Well then see if you can catch me!" Both Argeni and Han looked at each other in shock before running after Anikin.

Han sat up in bed. This time he just put his face in his hands. He looked over and saw Leia was still asleep. He was glad he hadn't been waking Leia up. He didn't want to explain these dreams to her. He had a hard enough time trying to understand the nightmares he was having. They didn't really feel like nightmares. He was starting to remember those times. But he was never a Jedi. He would have remembered that.

But he had no one to ask. Chewie wouldn't answer his questions and there was no one left to ask. He also didn't want to tell anyone. He knew he could talk to Luke about it but he wanted to handle the problem himself. Because something wasn't adding up right.

"Luke." 

Luke opened his eyes and saw Obi Wan Kenobi standing in front of him. "Ben!"

"I have come to tell you that there is a jedi that you must finish training."

"I know. I was going to start training Leia once we were stationed somewhere."

"Luke it's not Leia I'm talking about. As you know before you were born your father killed most of the jedi. A Padawan managed to stay hidden and didn't get killed. It was decided to block his jedi powers and put a block on his memories. Then, as we had with you and your sister, we hid him on Kashyyyk. When Vader died the blocks came off. He's starting to remember." 

It came to Luke almost as fast as his discovery about Leia. "Han." It made everything make sense now. Why it seemed like Han was hiding something. Why he was asking so many questions. Why he didn't sleep much.

"Yes and you must continue his training. The Emperor may have been destroyed but there is still a threat to the galaxy. I must go." He disappeared leaving a confused Luke behind.  
later 

Han stared at Luke in disbelief. "What do you mean you have to finish my training?"

"Han I'm the only one that can. Ben told me that you were training to be a jedi when my father attacked."

"I don't want to be a jedi Luke. I remember the night when your father attacked the Jedi Temple. I remember being so afraid that he'd find me. He had been the kind of jedi I wanted to be when I grew up. He wasn't as uptight as the other Jedi Masters. He would play with the younglings. I remember when he would play lightsaber tag with us."

"Lightsaber tag?" Luke raising an eyebrow.

"No one ever got hurt playing that game." Han said defensively.

"But see Han you do remember the training. Why won't you finish your training?"

"Because I don't want to." Han said before walking away.

_Han didn't know what to make of this place. It wasn't that he had never heard of this place before but he also knew there were no other humans on the planet. He looked from Master Yoda to the two Wookies that were standing in front of him._

"Master Yoda can't I just go with you?" Han asked.

"Sorry no. Stay here you must. Safe here you will be." He turned to the two Wookies. "Protect him you must. Never tell him his past. Safe he will stay. Chewbacca protect him." He turned to Han and placed his hand on his forehead. "For your safety."

Han closed his eyes and opened them again staring at his surroundings not understanding how he got there or who the three beings in front of him were. "Where am I?"

_"Kashyyyk." The older Wookie answered. "Chewbacca show him where he will be staying."_

Han followed the Wookie.  
  
The much older Han sat up wiping a hand across his face. Chewie had known exactly who he was! He got up from the bed and walked outside. He found Chewie standing there almost seeming to be waiting for him. 

"You knew who I was!" Han yelled not really caring if anyone heard. "You knew I was a Padawan! Why did you lie to me?"

"You know?" Chewie said looking a little nervous.

"I've been having flashbacks since Vader was killed. I just had one of you knowing who I was! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was told not to. They said I was to protect you and that you'd be safe if you didn't know. I never wanted to lie."

Han took a swing but Chewie was able to move out of the way. "Han..."

"Get out of my way." He said trying to push past the Wookie. He didn't have any luck but luckily Chewie moved.

"Han!" He called. 

Han just kept walking.


End file.
